


No words

by LightningStar102



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Character Death, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStar102/pseuds/LightningStar102
Summary: The choice was so clear, stay with Erik, the man who would do anything for at any cost to save her beloved childhood sweetheart. She tried to speak, no words came out.ALW influence.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny & Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	No words

She watched it all happen before her, Raoul held onto the rope around his neck with one hand, the other reaching out for Christene. His eyes pleading with her to forgive him for everything and nothing, say a thousands words and none at all. 

Standing to his right was the sadistic monster named Erik, pulling as hard as he could to lift the boy up. A raging hatred and passion causing him to somewhat smile while he riggled in anguish.

The choice was so clear, stay with Erik, the man who would do anything for at any cost to save her beloved childhood sweetheart. She tried to speak, no words came out.

She standing in the lake with them, water up to her ankles. She opened her mouth once more, a single sob echoed the tunnels.

Christene shook vigorously, the pressure finally spilling her over the edge. She could no longer hold back any tears. The two men watched her as she quickly broke down.

Falling to her knees, Christene looked up at Raoul, then to Erik. Two very different expressions printed onto their faces.

One with impatience, another with concern. 

No one spoke or made a drastic move for a few minutes. The anger slowly building up, the pain and the sorrow.

With a sudden holt Raoul was quickly lifted high into the air, his back loudly hitting the gates.

The young boy looked between the two figures, his eyes soon locking onto Christene. "I Lo-ve you-u.." 

His body went limp.

The last thing heard was a scream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, I hoped you enjoy this short thing I came up with. All advise and comments are welcome.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
